Johnny's confession
by BackStabbed Rebellion
Summary: Johnny finally comes out to Pony and Dally, catching each of them off guard. Pony comes around and admits his feelings for Johnny too. Once those two become an item, Dally realizes he loves Johnny more than a brother and decides to devise a plan to get his one love back. Only one can succeed, and it's in Johnny's hands to decide.
1. Dally's Hatred

(**3rd person)**

Johnny lay in the vacant lot trying to get the fire going. He had to gather a few more sticks and leaves before the fire started up into a hot ablaze to keep him warm during the night. Johnny saw a tall muscular figure walking towards him making him jump back a bit. He hoped to dear god it wasn't a Soc he didn't want to deal with any of that tonight, that's why he had went to the lot. To not be beaten up. As the silhouette got closer Johnny he began to relax when he finally figured out who it was. The one and only Dallas Winston, his one and only love.

"Hey Dally." Johnny says shivering.

"You're cold. Take this." Dally says putting his jacket around Johnny's shoulders. Johnny's heart starts to race but Dally doesn't notice.

_He's going to notice. He hate's "queers" and then he's going to hate me. I just need to keep my face from getting red. _Johnny mentally thinks to himself.

"Johnny, you need to fight back against your dad so he doesn't do thing to hurt you. What

did he do this time? Your face is red." Dally says examining his face.

Dally doesn't know that he just left because he wanted to and his face isn't red because of his dad, but because of Dally. Johnny was always secretly in love with Dally, he was just too blind to notice.

"Ha yeah, my dad …" Johnny says trailing off.

Dally wipes a piece of ash of his face and Johnny's heart races.

_No, he noticed my face is getting red. What's next he's gonna ask who I like. I wish I could just tell him; a true friend wouldn't over react._

"So Johnny." He says looking at the tan younger teen. "Who do ya like?"

Johnny remains silent and plays with his shoes.

_Wow, I called it._

"Johnny who do ya like? You already know who I like." Dally says nudging him.

Johnny looks away from him and remains silent.

_Maybe if I tell him now its his fault for asking. I'm just gonna tell him._

"Um…" The younger tan teen say looking back at Dally.

"If I told you … you would hate me."

"What a Soc?" Dally says laughing.

"No … You." Johnny says looking at the fire, clenching his fists, instantly knowing his reaction.


	2. Telling Ponyboy

3rd Person

) Chapter 2

Dally looks at him quickly And with a huge expression of shock.

"Johnny … No." Dally says coming out of shock.

No he's the gang's pet. He cant be a fag. No he cant be. No this is why he has me as his idol. This is why he has been staring at me. This cant be happening. I got to get out of here before he makes a move.

Dally mentally thinks to himself.

"Dally don't tell anyone!" Johnny says with pleading eyes.

Dally sits there in silence as the laughing of Soda and Two-Bit come trailing by.

"Johnny, you _fag._" Dally says standing up and running away.

No! My idol hates me. I'm and idiot if I thought he could understand. Now he going to tell the gang.

Two-bit and Soda swings by as the young, tan teen cries.

"Johnny, What's hurt!" Soda says knelling by his side.

"My heart." He whispers.

"What?"

"My foot. When Dally got up he stepped on it." He says lying about what really hurt.

"Oh, ok." Soda says rubbing Johnny his foot.

The only other person I love is Ponyboy but I'm smart enough not to tell him. He might do a Dally.

Johnny thinks to himself.

The expression on Johnny's face looks like he's deep in thought.

"Yo, Johnny. What's bothering you?" Two-bit says snapping his fingers.

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

Mean while in Dally's mind.

No Johnny cant be a fag.

Dally starts to think. _Well I've always liked him more. Naa, I only like him like a brother … Hopefully …_

Dally runs up to the Curtis house as it starts to rain.

"Hey, Dally. What's new?" Steve says with a grin.

"Johnny is-" Dally stops remembering what Johnny said and his pleading eyes. "-having and terrible time dealing with him parents."

"That's not new."

"Well, I don't care." He starts to try to cover up what he was going to say.

Steve goes back to watching T.V and Dally sits in a chair.

Back to Johnny

"Stupid rain." Soda says looking up.

"Johnny let's go to my house." Soda says tugging on Johnny's jacket.

"I'll be there soon. Go ahead without me."

"Ok, well, catch up quickly." Soda say waving.

Johnny curls up into a ball in the empty lot and starts to cry.

"I'm such a fool! I shouldn't of told him!" Johnny says between sobs.

"What's wrong Johnny?" Ponyboy says walking up.

Johnny's face gets beet red and his heart began to flutter.

"Umm … Hey." Johnny says grinning.

"What's wrong? Ponyboy says sitting by the tan older teen.

Johnny sees his slight build and his heart starts to race.

"Johnny, What's wrong."

"Huh, Oh, nothing." Johnny says playing with his shoe laces.

"Johnny, you can tell me anything."

Pony touches Johnny's arm and his heart starts to beat out of his chest.

"I cant tell you, you might do what Dally did."

"Just tell me."

"I like you …"


	3. The Unexpected

(**3****rd**** person) **Chapter 3

"I like you too!" he says with a smile.

"Umm … I mean love."

"Oh."

No he's a queer. I don't want to let him know I have a problem with this. What if he tries to make a make a move. What if he wants me to try being gay for him. I don't want this to ruin our friendship.

Ponyboy thinks to himself.

"

Yeah." the older teen says awkwardly.

"Don't tell anyone, Don't do what Dally did." Johnny continues with pleading eyes.

"I wont." He says laying down but far away from him.

Johnny starts to move closer but stop himself. _If I try to make a move he might reject me as a friend._

Just as Johnny thinks that Pony falls asleep and is thrashing because of a nightmare.

"

The least I can do is stop him from hurting himself." Johnny whispers talking to himself.

He walks over and pins his arms and legs to the ground.

"Hm! Hm!" Ponyboy mumbles struggling.

He hits Johnny across the face and wakes up with a blood curdling scream. Soon he sees Johnny laying close by in pain.

"Johnny! What happened?"

When Ponyboy turns Johnny over Johnny's heart flutters.

"You were having one of those dreams. I tried to make sure you didn't hurt yourself but you hit me in the face and woke up screaming bloody murder."

"Oh, sorry." Ponyboy says touching the red mark on his face gingerly.

Johnny's heart starts to race. _he would think I'm a creep if told him every time he touched me or if he did something cute. _he thought to himself

"Stop." Johnny says pushing his hand away.

Ponyboy is shocked when he said this but realizes what he was doing.

"Oh, sorry …"

"Its fine." Johnny says with a grin.

"Lets go to my place."

Ponyboy holds out his hand but when Johnny grabs it Ponyboy falls on top of him.

Johnny's hearts racing and Ponyboy can feel it.

Is it from me falling him that he got startled or just because he loves me.

Ponyboy thinks to himself.

He's on top of me and he's **SO** warm.

Johnny thinks to himself

Ponyboy quickly gets up and Johnny looks away as his face gets extremely red.

"Are ya comin' or not?' Ponyboy looks at him.

"Yeah, sure."

At the Curtis house

I feel so bad for leaving Johnny. What's this feeling I'm feeling? It feels like love but who am I loving? I love Johnny like a brother but only a brother … I hope …

Dally thinks to himself

The door slams and Two-bit and Soda come in.

"Where's the kid?" Dally says sternly.

"Johnny? He's still at the lot." Two-bit says taking of his soaked jacket.

"He said he was comin'." Soda says taking of his soaked shirt.

Dally runs out the door and runs straight to the open lot.

On the way there he sees Johnny with Ponyboy and Johnny freezes

"What's wrong?" Pony says confused.

Johnny points at Dally running his way. When Dally gets close to Johnny he grabs his hand.

"Stop toying with me." Johnny say pulling his hand away from Dally's.

"I just want to let you know I'm ok with it."

"Oh shut up! I know you hate 'them'" Johnny says getting defensive.

"Why should I hate the only person I love!"

"Because-" Johnny is shushed by Dally's lips against his.

He try's pull away but Dally's hand around his neck prevents him from moving. Johnny decides to go with it and kiss back.


	4. Dally's Plan

3rd person

) Chapter 4

"Umm… Hello." Ponyboy says waving

We let go and Dally looks at him with blazing eyes. I look down and wipe my lip.

"If you tell anyone, consider yourself dead!" Dally says grabbing Pony's shirt.

"Well, he likes me too so what's the point."

Dally looks at Johnny right as those words leave his mouth.

Johnny looks at Ponyboy but not with pleading eyes but full of anger.

Johnny sits on the sidewalk and lets the freezing rain strike his skin. He refuses to move until he sees his father walking down the sidewalk drunk, but when he does walk to the Curtis house he doesn't say a word.

Five minutes later when they reach the Curtis house

"Johnny I thought you were following us." Two-bit said with a sly grin

Johnny only glares at him and stays silent.

"Johnny what's wrong?" Darry says pulling him into his side.

Johnny stays quiet and pushes away from him.

When Ponyboy walks through the door and walks by him, Johnny pushes Pony into his room and slams the door.

"I told you not to tell anyone!"

"Well, you kissed Dally so I thought I didn't matter."

"Well I love you more…" Johnny says grabbing Ponyboy's hand.

"Oh." Ponyboy said holding his tighter.

Ponyboy leaned in for a kiss and so did Johnny. And before they knew it they were standing in a room by themselves with their arms wrapped around each other, holding each other close and kissing passionately. And when Johnny finishes he sits his head on Ponyboy's shoulders.

"I love you, Johnnycake."

"I love you to Ponyboy."

The two teens walk out of the room and Dally looks at Johnny. Johnny looks down at the ground with unease and Ponyboy sees it. Johnny walks over to the couch where Dally is sitting and Ponyboy sits across the room. As Johnny sits down Dally kicks the back of the tan kids leg and he falls into the couch.

"I'm sorry, but I like Pony more." Johnny whispers into Dally's ear.

You can see the anger growing in Dally's eye.

I love him more than ever now and this is how he repays me! I would be the shit out of Ponyboy if I had to! I guess I really shouldn't care as long as he's happy

Dally thinks to himself_._

"Well, go sit with him then." Dally says shaking with anger then starts to calm down.

Everyone looks at us with confusion, even Johnny does even though he knows what he's talking about.

"Calm down, geeze." Johnny said like it was a joke.

Ever sense Johnny was with Pony he seemed to act happier. Maybe I should try to steal Johnny away from him … that's my plan now …


	5. The Come Out

(**3****rd**** person) ** Chapter 5

Johnny walks over to Ponyboy and sits on his lap. No one thinks it looks gay at all so they go along with it.

Johnny soon falls asleep and makes Ponyboy's legs fall asleep.

One hour later …

Johnny stretches and stands up. All the feeling comes back into Pony's legs and he stands up to.

"Good morning." Johnny says smiling.

"It's 11 o'clock at night." Ponyboy says laughing.

"Oh. Oh, well." He says smiling.

Both boy's walk outside and go for a stroll in the park.

When the boys get to the park …

"Bad memories …" Johnny says looking at the fountain.

"Yeah." He says walking in front of Johnny's view of the fountain.

"Let's make it a good one." Ponyboy said leaning in for a kiss.

When Johnny leans in to it and starts the hear some one walk next to them.

"Well, well." Two-bit says disgusted.

They instantly stop. Pony looks up at him and Johnny looks away from him.

"Two-bit, I swear if you tell anyone!" Pony says standing up.

Johnny finally looks at him with pleading eyes.

"I'll try not to." He says giggling like a school girl.

"Let's go to the house and act like this didn't happen.

When they stand up to walk home, Ponyboy tried to grab a hold of Johnny's hands. When their hands brushed up against one another, Johnny quickly jerked away,"

Is he starting to reject me? Did I do something? Hmm … I probably shouldn't let this bother me.

Ponyboy thinks to himself.

However long it takes them to get home

"The _Fags _are home!" Two-bit says blasting through the door.

"

So they finally emitted it." Dally says with a sly grin on his face.

"Two-bit shut up! And Dally, says the guy who kissed this fag." Ponyboy says laughing and pointing at Johnny.

"He kissed Johnny? Wait, You guys are …" Steve says disgusted as everyone gathers around.

"Umm … Yeah." Ponyboy says holding Johnny's hand.


	6. The Moment

(**3****rd**** person**) Chapter 6

"Ponyboy, I thought you liked Cherry?" Steve says disturbed

"Oh, I thought that's how nice you were suppose to be to girls." Pony says putting one

hand behind his head feeling embarrassed

"No you _fag_." Steve says disgusted.

Johnny shudders at hearing the word _fag_ like it was something bad.

"Ew, How can you like men! I'm suppose to be understanding but this is just wrong!" Soda says disgusted.

Johnny's mood gets worse and Ponyboy and Dally notices.

"Yeah Ponyboy, this isn't right. I'm not on your side for this one." Darry says looking away from him.

Johnny's mood get's even worse and he starts to look at the floor trying not to look at their faces.

If Two-bit could have kept his mouth shut, we wouldn't have to go over this.

Johnny thinks to himself.

"Johnny, follow me." Dally says grabbing Johnny's arm and pulls him outside.

"What do you want." Johnny says looking up at Dally with not pleading eyes but full of anger.

Dally's eyes glimmer in the bright moonlight and Johnny looks away.

"I'm sorry for the way they're treating you." He says grimacing

"Just get away from me." Johnny says jerking away and starts walking out onto the moonlit street.

Ponyboy notices Johnny walking away from the house and races after him.

"I'm so sorry, Johnny." Ponyboy says reaching for his hand.

Johnny accepts his hand.

"It doesn't matter, as long as I have you I'm fine …" Johnny says in a sweet voice and blushing.

"With how tan you are I didn't know you could blush." Ponyboy said teasing the extremely tan teen.

"S-shut up." Johnny said hesitantly and jerking his hand away from Ponyboy's.

"What!" He said laughing then wrapping his hand around Johnny.

Johnny tries to get out of Ponyboy's grasp but he pulls him closer. The two boys start to wrestle but it turns into a little more. Ponyboy takes Johnny to the cold, hard ground and looks at him with a smirk on his face.

"Ow." Johnny says laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you ok?" Ponyboy says moving his head from Johnny's waist to look at his big, round, shining, black eyes.

"Yeah." Johnny says laughing

The moonlight making the light-green grass shimmer. The light making Johnny's eyes sparkle and shine. The cool breeze in blows through Ponyboy's dark brown, greased hair making the moment so perfect.

Johnny is so cute. His innocent looks, his tan body, now I can see why Dally want's him so badly.

Ponyboy thinks.

Ponyboy's so hot! His green eyes, his slight build! I'm so happy I picked him!

Johnny thinks.

Pony touches Johnny's face gingerly and Johnny's heart beats faster. Pony slowly leans into Johnny's soft lips and passionately kiss. There it is, two greasers kissing on the ground in the middle of the night. Then Pony's hand start to wander, but Johnny doesn't notice.

Ponyboy's hand go farther and grabs Johnny's 'manhood'. Johnny quickly pushes him off and looks away from him.

"No, not tonight." Johnny says with regret.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Johnny says with a smile.

"Well, well. Two gay Greasers." Johnny and Pony hear piercing the silence.


	7. The Getting Caught

(**3****rd**** person.) **Chapter 7

Johnny quivers hearing the booming voice of the Soc, but Ponyboy reaches into Johnny's pocket and flips open his ruby-red switchblade.

The Soc had long, flowing, blonde hair. A T-shirt (mentioning it is like 40 degree's outside.), crystal blue eyes and a scar going across his eye.

"Tuff scar." Pony says laughing.

"Thanks, tuff boyfriend, _fag._" He says laughing.

Johnny shudders and he laughs louder.

"Shut up." Ponyboy says slashing the blade but wouldn't actually cut him.

"Fine. Well I don't want to get cut by a _fag_ so, bye." He says laughing and walking away with a strut.

"D-do they have to p-put it like that? Johnny says hesitantly.

"Let's go home." Pony suggest

"Yeah." Johnny agrees

However long it takes them to get home

As soon as the duo walks through the door tears come up from Johnny's eyes.

"Johnny, what's wrong?" Dally says comforting him then leading him to the couch.

Ponyboy runs into his room and slams the door.

"A Soc caught us." Johnny says fighting the tears.

"It's fine. I don't think the will spread the word." He says in a soothing voice and lays him down.

Dally walks into the kitchen and opens the old oven with a screeching noise coming from the oven. Dally pulls out a mouth-watering cake and the smell of the sweet cake fills the air.

"I think they will." Johnny says with tears streaming down his face.

At the Soc party

"Guys! Guess what I saw!" The excited Soc says yelling.

"What?" another Soc says looking at him with interest.

"Two gay Greaser's kissing!" The scarred Soc says yelling

The room get's silent and everyone looks at him with wide eyes.

"Gay Greasers? Who?" a Soc says walking up to him.

"One's really tan and the other has bright green eyes with dark brown hair."

"Ponyboy and Johnny." the other Soc says chuckling.

"Let's spread the word." The scared Soc says walking out the door.

All the Soc's in that household walk outside laughing and tells everyone they see.

Back at the Curtis house

"Johnny, I doubt they will." Dally says rubbing his back.

"They will!" Johnny says with a mouth full of cake and the tears continue to pour down his tan face.

"Johnny, stop talking with your mouth full." he says disgusted looking at the bits of cake in his teeth and the mashed up cake on his tongue.

"Sorry." Johnny says starting to stop crying and smiles at him.

How come he's being so nice to me? I know he likes me but he also know I have a boyfriend. Oh well, at least he's being nice to me.

Johnny thinks.

Ponyboy's room

"I'm such an idiot." Pony whispers, talking to himself.

"Why cant I be a good boyfriend!" he cringes.

"I'm such a fool for thinking he would do that tonight; outside even!"

Living room

Johnny hears mumbling coming from Ponyboy's room.

"I'm going to go check on Ponyboy." Johnny says looking at the door.

Johnny stands up but Dally stops him.

"He's angry, give him time to cool down."

"Fine." Johnny says sitting back down but still feeling uneasy looking at Pony's door.

Johnny takes the last bite of cake.

"Ill take that." Dally says reaching for the crumb covered plate.

"T-thanks." Johnny says hesitantly thinking of Pony.

When Dally goes into the kitchen, Johnny lays down and watches the wrestling channel.

Dally lies down next Johnny and wraps one arm around Johnny.

"Everything will be fine with Ponyboy." Dally says in a soothing tone.

Johnny turns over and looks at him with scared eyes.

Johnny curls up to Dally like a lost puppy and tears start to shed.

They start to cuddle like lovers and Johnny falls asleep.

All according to plan …

Both boys fall asleep as the word spreads that Ponyboy and Johnny are _fags _for each other.


	8. Overreacting

(**3****rd**** person**) Chapter 8

When Ponyboy wakes up and walks into the living room he sees Johnny and Dally cuddling.

He sits there speechless and Johnny wakes up. He sees himself laying close to Dallas and quickly gets up. He looks at Ponyboy with the same speechless face.

"No, Its not what you think." Johnny says coming out of shock and realizing how cliché that sounded.

"It's exactly how it looks." Ponyboy says storming out of the house.

Dally wakes up from hearing the door slam.

"What's his problem?" Dally says dazed and confused.

Johnny looks at him.

"You! Why did you cuddle me last night?" Johnny says with his eyes getting full of anger.

"Well, I love you." Dally says blushing.

"Oh Shut up!" Johnny says running out the door and races after Ponyboy.

Hmm .. My plan is starting to backfire. Time to take it to the next level.

Dally thinks with a smile.

"Ponyboy, wait up!" Johnny says finally catching up.

"What do you want?" Ponyboy says turning around looking at Johnny with tears in his eyes.

"He cuddled me, not I cuddled him. He pulled me over when I was sleeping." Johnny said lying about the last part.

"Why should I believe you." Ponyboy says looking away from him, starting to cry.

"Because without me … no one loves you." he says looking at the ground.

The reality hurts Ponyboy and he starts to ball.

"Just …" Ponyboy trails off and falls to the ground crying.

Johnny walks over and kneels down next to him and brushes the long brown hair out of his face.

"Johnny, I love you." Ponyboy says starting to stop crying.

"Love you to." Johnny says smiling.

"What's wrong Pony?"

Johnny and Pony hear a sweet voice call out from next to them. They look over and see its none other than the red-headed Cherry valance.

"Oh. Without Johnny … no one loves me." He says brushing the dirt off himself and stands up.

"Oh well I'm fine with you two being gay together. So I love you I guess." She says with a sweet smile.

"Wait how did you know?" Johnny says getting puzzled.

"Oh, A Soc is telling everyone."

Fear stuck both Pony and Johnny directly.

"H-h-how could h-he know unless it w-w-was …" Johnny says hesitantly.

"His name is Keith. He told me what he saw and I knew it was you two. And Ponyboy, I knew you were gay already." She says looking at Johnny the at Ponyboy.

"How?" He questions.

"I saw the way you look at Johnny." she says giggling.

"Oh." He says laughing of embarrassment.

Johnny looks at him with confusion then grins.

"Thanks." Johnny says taking it as a compliment and looks down hiding his blushing face.

"Welcome, Johnnycake." He says messing up Johnny's hair.

"Ha, Now you seem fine." Johnny says standing up.

"Yeah I guess." Pony says also standing up but sounding depressed.

"I'm sorry. Even if I didn't on purpose, I was asleep."

"Oh so you don't care about me when you're asleep?" He says looking at Johnny with anger in his eyes.

"No I do just-" Ponyboy cuts him off

"Whatever." Pony says walking away.

"Pony, wait." Johnny says running up to him.

"Just leave me alone." Pony says stopping where he is then walking in the opposite direction of Johnny.

"But-" Pony cuts him off.

"I said leave me alone." Pony says heading home.

Johnny sits there as Cherry walks with Pony.

"I'm such an idiot." Johnny says walking to the park.

At the house

The door opens with a cool breeze and Cherry and Pony walk through the door.

"Where your **_BOYFRIEND_**." Two-bit says giggling like a little girl.

"Shut up." Dally says sourly.

"Well!" Two-bit says looking at Dally as he ruins his fun.

Pony walks into his room and slams the door.

"Johnny made him mad." Cherry said sitting next Two-bit

"He's overreacting." She said so only Two-bit and Dally could hear.

"Hmm … I'll see how Johnny's later." Dally says laying down and falling asleep.

Back to Johnny

"This is where I killed Bob." Johnny says looking and seeing somewhat of a blood stain on the ground.

"Probably shouldn't think of it." Johnny says looking away.

Johnny backs up into someone.

"Oh, sorry." He says smiling and turning around to see the mans face.

"Ha, you should be _fag_."

Johnny backs up and realizes it a Soc. Johnny backs into another bulky Soc.

This Soc grab his blade.

He moves away and runs into two more bulky Soc's.

They close up on Johnny and he is trapped.

"Pony! Dally! Anyone!" Johnny shouts.

"Shut up and let's make it quick."

One Soc shoves the little tan boy to the ground. One Soc pins down his legs and another pins his arms. Johnny struggles furiously but its no use. One of the Soc's kick him in the face and a you can a defined snap pierce the air. Johnny fractured his lower jaw. Johnny screeches in pain.

"Shut up!" a Soc yells.

He kicks Johnny in his ribs with his steel-toed boots. Again two snaps go through the air. He broke two of Johnny's ribs.

"Hmph! Hmph!" Johnny screams as he gets muzzled by one of the four Soc's.

The Soc that grabbed his knife slices open his left fore arm and blood gushes everywhere.

"_Fag_." A Soc says throwing the blade at him.

Johnny passes out and it starts to rain.

Curtis house

"I'm checking on Johnny." Pony says running outside.

However long it take him to reach the empty lot

"Hmm … Not here."

The sidewalk to the park

"What the black lump on the ground?"

"No … please not … no …" Ponyboy says walking up to the very tan boy loosing a lot of blood.


	9. Rejection

(3rd person) Chapter 8

"Pony? That you?" Johnny says waking up and moaning in pain.

"Yeah, just shut up I'm taking you to the house." Pony says grabbing Johnny.

"It … it hurts." Johnny says trying to fight the tears.

"Shut up!" Ponyboy says realizing it's his fault for Johnny getting jumped. It's his fault Johnny is basically bleeding to death. His fault he is in pain, but not from the cuts and broken bones, Johnny's heart is hurt from Ponyboy being mad at him.

"Pony … I'm sorry." Johnny says feeling all the excruciating pain from his body to his heart

"Shut up!" Pony says breaking out into tears.

Then the boys reach the house with Darry and Soda waiting at the door.

"He's hurt!" Ponyboy says rushing through the door.

Johnny moans and Dally runs to Ponyboy.

"What happened?" He says rushing to get bandages.

"He got jumped." Ponyboy says as Dally hands him the bandages.

Pony quickly wraps the white bandage tightly around Johnny's deep cut and the bandage instantly turns

red.

"He lost a lot of blood." Ponyboy says sitting next to Johnny

Dally flashes him a look like he's saying _No really!_

"Pony…" Johnny trails off.

"I'm sorry." He says turning as white as the couch.

"It's my fault, for all of this." Pony says looking at the ground feeling the regret.

"Dally." Johnny calls.

"What?" Dally kneels down beside Johnny.

"Erm … Hey." Johnny says smiling.

"Hey, Johnnycake." Dally says Smiling.

Johnny closes his eyes and falls into a deep sleep.

"Damn Soc's." Ponyboy says brushing back Johnny's hair.

"What do they see in Johnny that makes them want to beat him up so badly?" Dally says getting up.

"Yeah." Two-bit says being serious for the first time.

Darry looks at Johnny disgusted.

Soda just doesn't want to look at him.

"He only broke two ribs and fractured his jaw." Darry says examining Johnny.

Ponyboy remembers what Darry and Soda said and look away from them.

"Looks like he also lost a lot of blood." Soda Says walking.

"Why do you care so much about him if you hate him?" Pony said looking at Darry.

"We don't hate him …" Soda says acting like it was a stupid question.

"They just don't respect you guys anymore." Dally said getting close to Pony knowing the true answer.

Dally backs away from Pony knowing he is going to explode with anger.

"Then you guys are no longer my brothers." Pony says between clenched teeth.

Pony gets up grabs Johnny and carries him to the hospital.

**_However long it take for them to get to the hospital_**

"He needs urgent care." Pony says handing Johnny to a doctor.

Dally walk through the door.

"Hmm … Johnny hates hospitals." Dally says looking around.

"What do you want?" He says looking back at Dally.

"Well I'm here for Johnny of course." Dally says taking a seat in the lobby.

"He's mine, not yours." Ponyboy says walking to Dally.

"I know, but in the end, that's not how my plan works." Dally says with a sly grin.

Ponyboy looks at him with anger and the doctor comes out.

"He has internal bleed and is … on the verge of dying." He says looking at his clip board then at the boys.

"No … He can't die." Dally says getting up and walking to the doc.

"Well if we don't find out where he's bleed from, he will eventually die." He says in a fake sorrow.

"Well stop talking to us and go find where he's bleeding from!" Dally says pushing the doctor into the hallway.

"Johnny can't die …" Ponyboy says in shock.

"He won't die, now snap out of it." Dally says snapping at Pony.

Both boys sit in the lobby waiting for news on Johnny.


	10. Blood for Johnny

(**3****rd**** person**) Chapter 10

Soda and Darry walks through the door looks of unease.

"So, how is Johnny doing?" Darry says asking Ponyboy.

Pony stays silent.

"Pony, how is Johnny." Soda asks Pony trying to sound nice.

Ponyboy looks at Soda and rolls his eyes.

"Dally, how's Johnny?" Darry says looking at Him.

Dally is on Ponyboy's side for this fight. Sense he found out they hate gays he's on Pony's side.

"I'm sorry, its just-"Dally cuts off Soda.

"It's just that you hate gays. We all got the memo." Dally snaps.

"Pony-"Pony cuts Soda.

"You've made it clear enough, just shut up and sit down." Pony says pulling Soda next to him, but still refuses to talk to him.

"I'm sorry." Soda says getting apologetic.

Pony only looks at him through the corner of his eye.

Pony looks back at the door waiting for news on Johnny.

"Me too." Darry says trying to sound understanding.

Pony still decides to ignore him.

_They can't take back what they said. They said it and they meant it. _Pony says to himself.

The doctor walks through the door and Dally and Pony springs up.

"We were able to close the cut but we still need to add a lot blood. Can we test you for the same blood type?" The doc says looking at both Dally and Pony.

"Yes." They say unison.

They look at each other with confusion.

"For Johnny?" Pony says looking at Dally and holding out his hand.

"For Johnny." Dally says shaking Pony's hand.

The doctor leads the boys into the hallway and into a dark room.

**_Darry and Soda_**

"He cares a lot for Johnny." Soda says looking up to Darry.

"Yeah, I feel I was a bad brother." Darry says feeling the regret.

"What we said can't be takin' back now." Soda says now realizing what he said was wrong.

"Yeah I guess." Darry says looking into the long hallway.

"I'm such a bad brother."

"Shut up Soda, no you're not." Darry says rubbing his back.

"Oh, so what you're saying is what we said is perfectly fine especially sense we are his brothers." Soda says moving away from him and looking at him with anger.

"Oh, now you put it like that …" Darry realizes what he said.

"Make up your mind. Are you against or with Pony? Hating or loving your own brother!" Soda says raising his voice.

"Um…" Darry says speechless.

"Wow! You actually have to think about it!" Soda says storming outside.

"Soda, wait!" Darry says racing after him.

**_Back with Dally and Ponyboy_**

"This will only feel like a pinch." The nurse says pulling out a large, shiny needle.

She takes the blood from Dally then from Pony.

"I'll be back with the results." The perky nurse says leaving the room.

"Thanks, Dally." Pony says looking directly into Dally's eyes and moves closer.

"No problem." Dally says smiling gleefully.

Dally looks into Ponyboy's bright greens eye and intentions go through his mind.

_I can see why Johnny is in love with him. He's so hot! I just got to see …_ Dally thinks closing the gap between him and Ponyboy.

Dally gingerly touches his face as they passionately kiss. Somehow Dally moves Ponyboy onto his lap. Dally pulls away and looks at Pony.

"I love you."

"I love you to." Ponyboy says as Dally wraps his arm around him and pulls Pony close.


	11. Back Together

(3rd person) Chapter 11

The nurse come in and smiles.

"Both of your samples are a match and Johnny is in perfect condition." She says with a fake smile.

"Oh my god! Thank you!" Pony says jumping up.

He looks back at Dally and wipes the smile of his face. The nurse leaves the room and Dally grabs Pony's hand. Pony intertwines his fingers with Dally's and looks at him.

"I'm sorry." Pony said press his face into Dally's chest.

"It's fine." Dally says messing up his hair.

They walk into Johnny's room and let go of each other's hand. They see Johnny getting up and putting his jacket on.

"Hey, Johnnycake." Pony says walking up next to him.

"Pony!" Johnny says hugging Pony.

Ponyboy looks at Dally and he's smiling.

"Hey, Dally." He says less excited.

"What? You not excited to see me?" He says opening his arms.

Johnny walks up and hugs him. Dally looks back at Pony and he's looking away.

"Let's get out of here." Johnny says pulling both boys arms and walking into the hallway.

Johnny puts his arm around Ponyboy, but Ponyboy puts his arm behind Johnny's back and grabs Dally's hand.

However long it takes them to get home

"Hey Johnny, You can sleep in my bed tonight." Pony says with a smile.

"Thanks!" Johnny says with a smile.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Pony says winking at Dally. Dally nods and smiles.

"Where is Dally gonna sleep?" Johnny says looking at him.

"Don't worry; I'll sleep on the floor." He says He says then stealing a look at Pony.

Pony laughs then heads to the couch, Dally laid on the floor until Johnny walked into Pony's room. Then he immediately jumped up and laid with Pony.

"Hey." Pony says as Dally wraps his arm around him then pulls Pony close.

"Hi." He said kissing Pony in the cheek.

Pony blushes then looks at Dally's big, blue eyes.

"I can see why Johnny loves you." Dally says smiling.

"What?" Pony says wondering what Dally sees in him.

"Number one, you're hot." Dally says smiling, Ponyboy smiles and blushes.

"Number two, you're an amazing kisser." Dally pulls Pony closer.

"And number three, I bet you're good at something else too." Dally says pointing at the bulge in his pants.

"Umm …" Ponyboy says realizing what he might have to do.

"But you don't have to if you want." Dally says flipping over so he didn't have to see it.

"Not tonight." Pony says closing the gap between them.

When they start to kiss a door swings open. Pony pushed Dally off the couch with a bang and Johnny runs into the room.

"What happened?" Johnny says rubbing his eyes.

"Dally hit his head on the table." He says smiling at Dally.

"Ow." He says standing up.

"What are you doing up?" Dally says walking to Johnny.

"I want water." Johnny says sleepily.

"Oh, here."

Dally grabs a cup and fills it with tap water.

"Now go to bed; you need your sleep." Pony says as Dally hands him the water.

"Thank you for looking after me." Johnny says sleepily.

Hearing that made Pony feel worse for cheating on him. Dally looks over at Ponyboy and sees him deep in thought; some says he could look like there something bothering him. Johnny walks into Pony's room and closes the door.

"What's wrong Ponyboy?" Dally says sitting next to him.

"Hm? Nothing." Ponyboy says leaning his head on Dally shoulder.

"As long as you're ok." Dally says with a smile.

Who do I love? Johnny or Dally. I can't decide. Pony was thinking before Dally asked in concern.

"Let's just go to bed." Pony says lying down.

Dally lays down and holds him extremely close. Ponyboy turns to him, and then lays his head on Dally's arm.

"I'm so happy I'm with you." Ponyboy says sleepily.

"Me too, Ponyboy." Dally says falling asleep.

The two boys lay asleep cuddling and in love.

The next morning

Johnny wake up and looks around. He then remembers that Ponyboy let him sleep on his bed instead of on the floor.

He opens the door and sees that Pony is pinned up against the wall and Dally is leaning up against him kissing him.

"Umm … Hey." Johnny says feeling that he was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Johnny!" Pony says pushing Dally away.

"Umm … I guess it's my punishment for sleeping with Dally." Johnny says walking to the door.

"Johnny, wait." Pony says grabbing his shoulder.

"Consider us over." Johnny says breaking free of Pony's grasp.

"Johnny …" Pony realizes what he has done.

Johnny doesn't even make it out of the house before he starts to cry, he walks out the door and it starts to snow.

"He doesn't deserve this." Pony says looking over at Dally.

"Yeah." Dally says putting on his jacket.

"Let's go after him." Pony says walking out the door, not thinking about putting on a jacket or a coat.

Dally and Pony trudge through the snow and see Johnny's small, tan body slowly walking down the sidewalk.

"Johnny!" Pony yell running past all the snow.

Pony finally reaches Johnny. He picks hugs Johnny then picks him up. Johnny laughs and looks back at Ponyboy.

"It's nice to hear you laugh again." Pony says with a wide smile.

Dally finally catches up but doesn't say a word, trying to act cool with his hands in his pockets. Johnny looks back at him and the laughter is gone.

Dally looks away from him and Johnny cringes. Dally looks back at him and messes up his hair playfully.

"Sorry, Johnny." Dally says coolly.

Johnny looks up with shock.

"Why are you sorry?" Johnny confused

"For stealing your _hot_ boyfriend." Dally says smiling at Pony.

Pony laughs then looks back at Johnny. Ponyboy stands closer to Johnny and smiles. Ponyboy grabs Johnny's hand and looks a Dally.

"I'm sorry." Pony says showing that they're holding hands.

"It's fine. Who doesn't want to be with Johnny?" Dally said laughing.

"Me." A solid voice said standing behind Johnny and Pony.


	12. Vacation

(3rd person) Chapter 12

Johnny and Pony look back and it's Darry.

Ponyboy quickly pushes Johnny into Dally, and then looks at Darry's face.

"What do you want?" Pony says sternly.

"What? I can't say hi to my own brother?" Darry said genuinely confused.

"You aren't my brother." Ponyboy said facing away from him.

"Darry and Soda are in a fight with Ponyboy. They don't respect him like they used to so he rejects them as his brothers. Be on Pony's side if you're against them hating gays. If you are on his side don't talk to anyone in the gang beside me and Pony." Dally whispers into Johnny's ear.

"Johnny, tell Pony to talk to me." Darry asks pleadingly

Johnny doesn't reply and looks away.

"Hmph. You're on his side." Says scolding Johnny.

Johnny gives him a dirty look and Darry is surprised.

"Well, Pony I just need to talk to you." Darry says trying to sound understanding.

"Just get away from me. You don't deserve to talk to me." Pony says between clenched teeth and shut's his eye intensely trying not to show he's about to cry.

"All I want to tell you is that Soda is on your side and won't talk to me." Darry says walking away.

As those words leave Darry's mouth Pony's eye's open wide and his teeth become unclenched.

"S-s-soda?" Pony says as tears start to from.

"No, he said what he said and meant it." Pony shuts his eyes again and clenches his jaw.

Darry walks away and Johnny walks to his side.

"He's gone." Johnny's says comforting him.

Ponyboy open his eyes, unclenches his teeth and he hugs Johnny. Dally over and stands next to them. Ponyboy reaches out his hand and pulls him into the hug.

"We never went on vacation in a while. Want to?" Dally says smiling at Pony and Johnny.

Both boys look at him like he was crazy. Then Dally pulls out a wad of cash and Johnny's eye light up.

"Where did you get it?" Johnny says amazed.

"Let's say a bank lost one thousand dollars." He says with a smile.

"What!" Pony says pushing away from them

"So where do ya want to go?" Dally says looking at Johnny.

"Away from my parents." Johnny says sourly.

"Pony?"

"S-someplace w-warm." Pony says shivering.

Dally hugs Pony trying to give him body warmth.

"Thanks. I-I guess I g-g-got too w-worried about J-Johnny to grab a j-j-jacket." Pony says sinking into Dally's chest.

Dally unzips his jacket pull Pony in then wrap the jacket around him.

"Welcome hot-stuff." Dally says with a smirk on her face.

Pony pushes away and falls into the snow. Ponyboy face turns bright red and yells. Dally and Johnny chuckle and Johnny holds out his hand.

"Thanks." Pony says as Johnny pulls him up.

"Welcome." Johnny says laughing still.

"Take my jacket." Dally says taking off his jacket and handing it to Ponyboy.

"Thanks." Pony says smiling.

"Don't mention it." Dally says with rosy cheeks.

"Nice cheeks." Johnny says looking at him.

Dally looks behind him.

"Not those …" Johnny said feeling the awkwardness.

"Oh." He says as his face getting red.

"Umm … so where are we going?" Pony says looking at Dally.

"How does California sound?" He says looking at Pony.

"Yeah! Johnny looks like he came back from there." Pony says jokingly.

"Shut up." He says laughing.

"That settles it. We are goin' to California"


	13. To Be Polygamist

(3rd person) Chapter 13

"California sounds nice." Two-bit says grabbing Dally shoulder.

"You aren't going." Dally said pushing him away.

"Why not!" He says sounding like a little kid.

"You're one of them." Dally says looking away.

"Pony, explain to him I'm not one of them." He says trying to get through to him.

Johnny and Pony turn around not looking at him.

"Fine I don't want to go anyway!" Two-bit says storming away.

"So let's go barrow Tim's car." Dally says marching to his house.

When they went ahead to get Tim Shepard's car Pony noticed something's bothering Johnny.

"Johnny, what's bothering you?"Dally looks back from the corner of his eye.

"Does everyone in the gang hate gays?" Johnny said sounding like a little kid.

"Sadly, yes." Dally says eavesdropping.

"Oh." Johnny says full of sorrow.

"But cheer up Johnny! We can be our own gang!" Pony says trying to make Johnny look

on the bright side.

"I guess so …" Johnny says still feeling terrible

Dally lifts up Johnny and put him on his shoulders like a little kid.

"Wow, Dally you look like a parent and Johnny's your kid." Pony says laughing.

Dally shrugs and hearing that put's a smile on Johnny's face.

"So, umm … how did you guy's become an item." Johnny says look down into Dally's hair and swinging his legs.

"Well, it happened when me and Pony where giving blood for you." Showing the bandage on his arm and peeling it off.

"Then afterwards Dally kissed me." Ponyboy says with a smile walking close Dally.

"Well, that's basically it." Dally finishes.

"That's too simple." Johnny objects.

"Well, that's what happened." Pony says looking up to Johnny.

"Hmm … well Dally hated me before he loved me." Johnny said kicking Dally in the chest.

"Ow, sorry." Dally says looking up at Johnny and laughs at the smile on his face.

However long it takes them to get to Tim's house

They open up the door and see trash on the floor. Dally take Johnny of his shoulder but Johnny grabs his arm.

"Yo, Tim!" Dally yells and a man with a hangover walks over.

"Dally? What do you want?" Tim says with a raspy voice.

"We need to barrow your car, I'm taking the kids on vacation." Dally says sternly.

Tim looks down at Ponyboy and Johnny and the push into Dally's side.

"You guys are lucky; he on take certain people on vacation." Tim says looking at Johnny then Pony.

"Maybe because we aren't drunk 24/7." Pony said under his breath and Dally caught it and laughed.

"So where are y'all heading." Tim says tossing Dally the car keys.

"California." Dally says sticking the key's in his pocket.

"Was young Johnny there already there earlier this month?" Tim said looking down at him.

"He's naturally that tan. Now shut up, he hates to talk about it." Dally said as Johnny's face got mad with anger.

"Sorry, Johnny." he says grimacing.

"I-its fine." Johnny says hesitantly.

"Let's go." Dally say pushing them out the door. Ponyboy fall into the snow, Johnny and Dally laugh.

"Cold-hearted." Ponyboy says getting up and walked to the T-bird and got in.

"Sorry!" Dally says getting in.

Pony boy gets stuck in the middle with Dally on his left and Johnny on his right. Ponyboy lays his head on Dally's shoulder and hold's Johnny's hand.

"So how long will it take?" Johnny says impatiently.

"like a hour or so." Dally says lifting up his arm and wrapping it around Pony.

They pull out of the parking garage.

Five minute into the drive Ponyboy falls asleep, cuddling Dally and lets go of Johnny.

"So Johnny-" Dally yawns"- What do you want to do when we get their?"

"I don't know. Dally … I've been thinking …" Johnny trails off.

"Thinking about what?" Dally acts interested.

"Should we become polygamist?" Johnny says afraid the answer is no.

"Yeah I guess. We do all love each other." Dally says realizing it makes sense.

"Hhhhmmm….." Ponyboy says waking up.

"Yo Pony." Dally says shaking him a little.

"What?" Dally says now becoming wide awake.

"Want to become polygamist?" Dally says holding him closer.

"Yeah, I'm for it." Pony says snuggling into Dally's side right.

"Well I guess we are polygamist now." Dally says kissing Ponyboy's forehead.

Ponyboy blushes and smiles. Dally grabs Johnny's hand and grins.

"I love you both." Dally says smiling.

"Love you too." Pony and Johnny say unison.


	14. Getting Lost

(**3****rd**** person**) Chapter 14

"Welcome to California." Dally yells and nudging at Pony to wake him up.

"What Dally?" Pony says as the bright sunlight hits his eyes.

"We're here." Dally says as Johnny's face light's up.

When they park Johnny jumps out of the car and absorbs the heat.

"It's so warm." Johnny said running up to Dally.

"It is, isn't it?" Dally says looking around.

Pony get out of the car and the sunlight blinds him. A group of girls point and giggle at the boys when they get out of the T-bird.

"Let's find a hotel." Dally says putting his arms around both Pony and Johnny.

"Yeah, sure." Ponyboy says sleepily.

Johnny and Dally blush finding his sleepy talk cute.

The group of girls stop giggling when they notice they all are gay.

"This one looks fine." Johnny stops and points at the small motel to his left.

"I guess it cant be that bad; plus its right by the beach." Ponyboy says standing on his own.

"Seems you're awake now." Dally says kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah I guess." Ponyboy says heading for the management lobby.

"What room would you like?" A girl behind a desk says sweetly.

"7c." Johnny says looking out the window.

"Here's you key. Have a nice day." She says sweetly as Dally hands her a five.

"You to." Johnny says sweetly.

The boys walk outside then into their room.

"Good pick, Johnnycake." Dally says high-fiving Johnny.

"Thanks." Johnny says smiling.

Ponyboy take off his shirt and looks out the window showing the beach. Both Dally and Johnny's are glued to Ponyboy. Ponyboy turns around and blushes when he sees them.

"Umm, Thanks." Ponyboy say smiling.

Johnny and Dally stop looking then look at each other trying to resist looking at him.

"Umm, welcome." Dally says blushing and taking off his shirt but only Johnny looks at him.

"So, when do we go to the beach?" Johnny says taking off his shirt and blushes when Ponyboy looks at him.

"When ever you want to go." Ponyboy says walking to Johnny.

Ponyboy closes the gap between him and Johnny starts to kiss.

Dally smiles and walk between them.

"Do it when I'm not around." Dally says smiling as both Johnny and Pony blush.

"Let's go." Ponyboy marches through the door.

"Okay." Dally says pulling on Johnny's arm and taking Johnny out of embarrassment.

They reach the beach and realize they didn't pack anything.

"Umm …" Ponyboy says.

"Yeah." Dally says remembering.

Johnny looks around and sees a boardwalk.

"Maybe we can get towels over there." Johnny says pointing at the boardwalk.

"I'll go look. Johnny and Pony, go have fun." Dally says trotting away.

"So watch ya want to do?" Johnny asks.

"Sand castle I guess …" Ponyboy says walking onto the searing, hot sand.

Ponyboy swears under his breath as they get to the water.

"Swimming sounds fun." Johnny looks at his blistering feet.

"Yeah let's swim." Ponyboy says diving into the freezing water.

When they come up for air their teeth start to chatter.

"Back to shore?" Johnny says with his teeth clenched.

"Y-y-y-yeah." Pony says swimming back.

"Here's your towel." Dally says throwing Johnny and Pony a towel.

"T-thanks." Pony says shivering.

Dally huddles them around him so he can give them his own body heat.

"T-t-thanks." Johnny says pressing his body against Dally's.

"No problem." Dally says holding Johnny closer and Pony walks away.

Dally looks at him with confusion but he isn't looking at him. Ponyboy lays his towel down and sits on it. Dally walks over with Johnny, blocking the light.

"Something w-wrong?" Johnny says shivering still.

"I just …" Ponyboy trails off.

"Just what?" Dally says looking at him concerned.

"I don't feel like I feel fit in group." Ponyboy says looking at his sandy feet.

Johnny and Dally sit next to Pony and grab his hand. Dally kisses him on the cheek and Pony blushes.

"I love you." Ponyboy says giggling.

"Y-you t-too." Johnny says smiling.

Ponyboy wraps his arms around Johnny and instantly makes him warm.

"Thank you." Johnny says holding to Ponyboy.

"Yo ladies, we're in public." Dally says laughing.

"Then lest go to the boardwalk." Ponyboy says standing up.

"Yeah sure." Dally says standing up.

Johnny clings to Dally's arm not wanting to be left behind.

"I'll buy you a snow cone." Ponyboy says pick pocketing Dally for a ten.

"Want one?" Dally says looking down at Johnny.

Johnny slightly nods.

"Make it three." Dally says flashing three fingers.

They trot off to the boardwalk as Dally swears under his breath.

"We should have worn shoes!" Dally says holding back the urge to swear.

"No **REALY**" Ponyboy yells getting sarcastic as the get to the board walk trying to act casual.

"Here's the stand." Pony says pointing.

Ponyboy walks up to the stand as a torrent of people brush past him. He gets caught in the wave of people and see Johnny pointing at Ponyboy. Dally has a confused look on his face before realizing Ponyboy got stuck in the crowd of people. He almost gets dragged a mile before busting through the group of people.

With Ponyboy

"Johnny! Dally!" Ponyboy shouts walking the lonely rows isles as stands start to close. The sunsets and Ponyboy decides to sit and watch the sun set.

With Dally and Johnny

"Pony! Ponyboy!" Dally shouts as the sunsets.

"The sun is setting, can we watch it?" Johnny says tugging on his arm.

"Hm? Yeah, why not." Dally says taking a seat.

The boys sit down and Johnny looks down the isle.

"That man looks like Pony." Johnny says pointing at the man down the man sitting at the end of the isle.

"He does." Dally says smiling.

With Ponyboy

"Why are those people staring at me?" Ponyboy says looking over at two boys looking at him.

"They look like Johnny and Dally … I must be imagining things." Ponyboy says shaking his head.

The sun sets and it get colder.

"The sand should be some what warm." Ponyboy say laying on the sand and falls asleep.

Back to Johnny and Dally

"Beautiful." Johnny says mesmerized by the sunset.

"Let's look for him in the morning." Dally says getting up.

"Ok. I miss Ponyboy already." Johnny says holding onto Dally's arm.

"Me too, Johnnycake." Dally says walking to the motel.

They open the door and lay in the same bed cuddling.

"I love you." Johnny says smiling.

"Love you too." Dally says closing the gap between him and Johnny.

They begin to kiss passionately. Dally wraps his hands around Johnny and pulls him extremely close. Dally sucks on Johnny's neck, leaving a mark declaring he's his. Johnny lets out a little moan and Dally's hand wander lower and lower. Johnny doesn't notice and continues to kiss. Dally grabs Johnny's manhood and Johnny rolls off the bed and hit's the ground hard.

"I'm s-sleeping on the f-floor t-tonight." Johnny says shakily.

"I'm sorry, Just get back into the bed. It wont happen again." Dally says holding his hand out for Johnny.

Johnny grabs his hand but faces away from him when he gets in the bed.

"I'm sorry." Dally says holding him close to his body.

Johnny turns to him and snuggles up to his warm, tough body.


	15. Soda's siding

(**3****rd**** person**) Chapter 15

Ponyboy

The sun hits his eye blinding him.

"Wha? Huh?" Ponyboy says waking up.

He sits up and look around remembering what happened last night.

"I'll head for the room." He says face palming.

When he reaches the room and knocks.

"Hey! Open up!" Pony pound on the door then suddenly opens.

"What do you want?" Dally says rubbing his eyes.

Ponyboy shifts his weight onto his left foot and crosses his arms. Dally removes his hands from his eye and he widens his eyes.

"Ponyboy!" Dally says picking Pony up.

Pony pushes away from him and looks away from him.

"Did you … with Johnny?" Ponyboy asks seriously.

"Huh? Oh No! No! No, I didn't!" Dally says panicking.

"But really. What do you want!" Ponyboy says walking into the room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you!" Dally explains.

Ponyboy rolls his eye and looks at Johnny.

"Johnny still asleep?" Ponyboy says laying next to Johnny and brushing back his hair.

"Yeah, we stayed late waiting for you." Dally says walking into bathroom and looking into the mirror.

Johnny lets out a moan and moves closer to Pony. When Johnny realizes his body has gotten smaller he opens his eyes.

"Pony!" Johnny says holding him tighter.

"Hey, Johnny." Ponyboy says patting his back.

"hmm .. I wonder how Soda and Darry's doing. Not knowing you're on vacation and all." Dally says walking back into the room.

Ponyboy gives Dally a dirty look and he shuts up.

At the Curtis house

"Where is Ponyboy? He hasn't been home for two days now. He's not at the lot, not at Tim's, and not at the park." Dally says freaking out.

"With what you said, he probably ran away …" Soda says sourly.

"What!" Darry says looking directly at Soda.

"Relax. He went on vacation with Dally and Johnny." Two-bit said patting Darry on the back.

"Where to?" Steve says lighting a cigarette.

"California." Two-bit goes on.

"Wow, where did Dally get the money?" Cherry says surprised.

"He earned it! Do you think I would know?" Two-bit says laughing.

"I hope they're ok …" Darry says making breakfast.

Back to the Polygamist

"So what's for breakfast?" Johnny asks sleepily.

"Well there's … Nothing." Dally says smiling and stopping himself from saying something.

"What were you going to say?" Johnny says curiously.

Dally whispers something into Johnny and his eyes widens.

"Um … no thanks." Johnny says as his face get's beet red.

"Dally, Shut up!" Ponyboy says figuring out what he said.

"He wanted to know." Dally says shrugging his shoulders.

"You don't need to poison his mind!" Pony says looking at the expression on Johnny's face.

Johnny sits there with a blank look on his face and it's still red.

"Yeah … probably shouldn't." Dally says looking at Johnny's face.

Dally sit next to Johnny and kisses him. Ponyboy walks out of the motel room and continues to the beach. Dally chases after Ponyboy.

"Ponyboy, what's wrong?" Dally asks grabbing Pony's hand.

"I'm the oddball. I'm out of place, the third wheel." Ponyboy says pulling away.

"No you're not. You are a much in the group as I am." Dally say comforting.

"Yes I am, you know it too." Ponyboy says turning to him and talking softer.

Dally looks at him shocked then continues to comfort him.

"I would never think like that." Dally says moving closer.

"Thanks, but I'm out of place. I don't think I belong." Ponyboy says smiling.

"You don't have to be in it if you don't want to … what ever makes you happy …" Dally says smiling and kissing him on the cheek.

"I'll stay, just still would think I don't fit in." Ponyboy says smiling.

"I love you." Johnny says from the door way.

"You too." Ponyboy says smiling.

"I miss everyone … can we go back?" Johnny asks sweetly.

Ponyboy gets tense and clenches his teeth.

"Yeah, sure." Dally says wrapping his arms around Ponyboy.

"Fine." Ponyboy stops being tense and walks up to the car.

It's total silence when they get in the car an on the they way to the house.

However long it take for them to get to Tulsa

"Ponyboy Curtis! Where have you been!" Darry yells as Ponyboy gets out of Tim's car.

"Why does it matter to you?" Ponyboy says brushing past him, walking inside.

"Because I want to know." Darry snaps.

"Again, why does it matter to you?" Ponyboy says plopping down on the couch with Dally laying on his lap.

With Dally right there, there was no way Darry is touching Ponyboy. Johnny sit on the other side of him not saying anything.

"Just let it go, He was with me." Dally says coolly.

"That make me feel a lot better." Darry says sarcastically.

Johnny gives him a dirty look and Darry just ignores it.

"Just lay off." Soda says walking past him.

"So you finally talk to me?" Darry says looking at Soda as he sits in a chair and watches Mickey Mouse.

"Just be lucky. I really hate you treating him a like a little kid. He can do a lot without you breathing down his neck." Soda says snapping.

Ponyboy smiles at Soda and he smiles back.

"Glad you're on my side." Pony says smiling.

"Me too." Soda says giving a Darry a dirty look.

"Whatever I'm done with this." Darry says walking out of the room.

"Thanks." Dally and Johnny say unison.

"No problem." Soda says winking.

Everyone's life get better until a certain event happens.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Hey Dally, Johnny." Ponyboy says calling them over.

"Yeah?" Dally say walking over.

"W-what?" Johnny says hesitantly.

"Umm … Well …" Ponyboy tenses up.

"What? Spit it out." Dally says jokingly.

"It's ok. You can tell us anything." Johnny says sweetly.

"Well … I'm braking up with you guys …" Ponyboy says with tears piling up.

"It's fine. Whatever makes you happy." Dally says depressed.

Johnny doesn't say anything.

"I'm sorry it's just … I don't fit in …" Pony says sighing and still fighting the tears.

"You will always fit in … but whatever makes you comfortable." Dally says giving Ponyboy a final hug, then gives him the last kiss he will ever give him.

"Johnny?" Ponyboy says letting out the tears.

Johnny walks over then hugs him tightly.

"I'm sorry if I ever did anything." Johnny says quietly.

"You didn't do anything." Pony says kissing Johnny on the cheek.

"I'll return back here soon." Ponyboy says walking off the porch Johnny's old house.

Authors note: This takes place a year after the story. Johnny's parent left and moved to North Dakota. Dally and Johnny live there now and Darry never got over the hatred of gays.

"Please do." Johnny says sweetly.

"Don't get hit by a car." Dally says jokingly.

As Ponyboy walks out onto the road waving goodbye a speeding car dive by and Slams Ponyboy hard.

"Ponyboy!" Dally yells with Johnny running to his side.

Second book coming out February 10th!


End file.
